vampire knight: twisted
by vampire generation
Summary: rosairo is nice and kind, just don't piss her off or she will go ballistic.


Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight I am a simple CRAZY fan girl who likes to create wacky stories hope you enjoy guys ;)

_vampire knight: twisted_

_prologue:_

_A simple warm smile could nearly kill you or a nice stranger or in my case a friend._

_Her name was veronica she was a quite shy girl who loved reading books, we ended up becoming best friends but in the end all she ever wanted is to get a taste of my innocent blood and to be honest she got to me and put too hole's in my neck so my dad gave her too bullets to the face, there's only one thing I can really say is, because of that I am stuck as a guardian protecting cross academy._

_Chapter 1: The headmasters a freak :p_

_Too weeks have passed by since veronica died but at least my dad yagori is happy that im okay well sort of, I feel like ive lost part my heart but I guess someday it should heal from that traumatic experience I guess._

_Ever since I got to cross academy which was three days ago, I have not stepped a foot out of my room I don't know why but I just haven't and at this exact moment I am sprawled across my bed lost deep in thoughts, I start to laugh "Im no guardian if I don't even protect those girls from the vampire's and from the vampire secret" I smile and actually get up and get dressed. My door creeks open and I see the girls down the corridor laughing "hey do you know that new student Rosairo I hear she's fat" they laugh even more and I get pissed of "As you can see children I am not fat and I haven't came out of my room till now so go gossip about some other chick who gives a shit" I glare at them and they back away and around the corner I see a blonde haired boy laughing and a boy with silver hair who has no sign of emotions._

"_haha good show chick"a boy says, I walk up to him and grab him by his collar _

"_my names not CHICK its Rosairo get it straight" I let go and go to walk of_

"_my name Ido and this is Zero have a good day CHICK" Ido laughs,_

_I run up to him and wind him one, "don't call me chick" I shout and then Zero laughs and I smile, then walking of I head down to Mr crosses head office but as I walk in I see him lunge for my dad and give him a hug, and my face drops as I stare at him,_

"_D..daughter I..Its not what you think" Yagori says whilst his face turns crimson, _

_I break down to the floor laughing my head of my eyes filling with tears from laughter "haha D..dad a..are you gay haha" I say struggling not to laugh,_

"_NO b..but I think he is" he shouts, Mr cross lets go of him and suddenly he is behind me massaging my ears I feel a bit panicked._

"_ah so this is my boyfriends daughter" he says,_

"_WHAT" me and my dad shout, "daughter don't trust this lunatic" he says and I think to myself 'I swear that guy was massaging my ears now my dad holding his head while Mr cross presses his lips out to try and kiss my dad' I stand up and leave the room holding my laughter in but as I leave the room a boy stands right in front of my face and I scream as I was scared at first, he covers my mouth " no need to scream, my name is Kaname what is yours" I muffle a sound and he says "I..it was nice meeting you Rosairo" and in seconds he vanishes , I shake my head think 'that was weird'._

_I walk outside to get some fresh air and I see a girl with long brown hair, I walk over to her and say "excuse me miss but is there a problem" I hear a load of people gasp and notice it all the night class and zeros just laughs._

"_YOU dare speak to me" the lady says flinging me into the tree as I am now angry I stand up and jump upside down pulling a gun out firing at her then landing gracefully on my foot and the lady falls to the floor and laughs and I say "what was that for" I shout_

_Zero walks up to me and whispers "thats Yuki Kuran a new born vampire she is a loner and A BITCH" I notice he said the last word louder so she could here him,_

"_come on ill take you to the infirmary" Zero says sweeping me off my feet, and I blush surprised at him._

_As I sit on the infirmary zero lifts the back of my top and doesn't reveal anything else on me ._

"_ouch, I thought you might be crying after that blow your back basically p..pissing of b..bll" zero falls to the floor coughing and his eyes turning bright red "G..GO" HE SHOUTS".._

_**To be continued in chapeter 2..**_

_**message me if you liked or if you want to blow your brains out :) lol ;) **_

_**created by stacey lmfao xD**_


End file.
